This is a multicenter, randomized, open-label, controlled, third-party blinded study. Subjects will be randomized in a 1:1:1 ratio, to receive itraconazole oral solution, 200 mg once daily for 7 days, 200 mg once daily for 14 days, or fluconazole tablets, 100 mg once daily for 14 days.